


Do the Neurotic

by sechoux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechoux/pseuds/sechoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo stops at nothing to get what he wants.<br/>a/n: psycho!kyungsoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Neurotic

**Author's Note:**

> drabble length. totally inspired by psycho!kyungsoo in I Remember You and wifey!jongin [selfies](https://twitter.com/moma1867/status/613324881061543936)
> 
> title off the Genesis track

**1 June 2015, 10:11 A.M.**

You make your own destiny. That’s what Kyungsoo told himself as he sips on a porcelain cup of hot tea. It burns on his tongue.  


“I’m not here for any pleasantries,” the words roll off as he eyes his tea and a plate of shortbread dividing the distance between them. “I’m here to get straight to the point.”   
 

“And you think I’m here to serve you tea and let you talk me into marrying off my son? Wake the fuck up, Do Kyungsoo,” the other man spits. “Over my dead body will you have Jongin.”   
 

“Well sir, time is,” Kyungsoo laughs, “really all I have on my hands. But I like to get things done… efficiently.” He rolls his grey jacket sleeve up one elbow. “I guess you could say it’s a quality your son’s strongly attracted to.”

 

And before Mr Kim could utter another word, Kyungsoo tossed forward his scalding hot tea with a mere flick of his wrist, the searing liquid an acid cascade down Mr Kim’s face as a shriek ripped out of him.   


Kyungsoo gets up without hesitation and strides across. A cup of tea can only do so much. He locks one elbow tightly around Mr Kim’s neck, the other free one pulling a fistful of grey hair back as he leans forward with saucer-wide eyes, admiring how the blistering skin on his face screams angry red. 

   
Curdling shrills echo throughout the wide whitewashed walls of Mr Kim’s study. Kyungsoo sighs and reluctantly tears his examining curiosity away from burnt flesh.  


“Mr Kim do be quiet, please.” He snaps his grapple on his neck tighter, silencing his violent screams into a helpless wheeze. “We don’t want to scare your grandkids awake.”  


Kyungsoo kicks the chair off from under the elder, gravity doing half the work for Kyungsoo as the weight of the body pulls down on his neck as Mr Kim kicks wildly, both men staggering backwards.

 

With all the calm in the world, Kyungsoo wore a sickened smile pasted on his pale face, an image so dissimilar to everything else around him: broken porcelain scattered across the ground, upset, broken furniture, Mr Kim’s blue, distorted head, an unmoving body.

   
And with every bloodied fist he continued sinking into the side of Mr Kim’s raw and already lifeless face, his cellphone goes off in a distance, unnoticed in the struggle. 

 

 **10:15 A.M.** Jonginnie: _Jagiya, I miss you so much :( here’s nini_ ’s _morning smile for you kkkkk_

 **10:15 A.M.** Jonginnie sent a photo

 **10:16 A.M.** Jonginnie: _Hyunggg come here and feed me. :((_

 **10:16 A.M.** Jonginnie sent a photo

 **10:19 A.M.** Jonginnie sent a photo

 **10:20 A.M.** Jonginnie: _I’ll be good like this and lie right here waiting for you <3_

 


End file.
